


There.

by alwaysastorm



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysastorm/pseuds/alwaysastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to cure myself of writer's block, and to stop myself from feeling bored by my own writing.<br/>I think I hate this but it's only a drabble, so here goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There.

_You still taste like cigarettes_ , he says.

_Brushed my teeth, didn't I._

_Yeah I know, but..._

You tut, and say _fucking fine then_ , and punch a fist into the too-hard pillow under the pretense of needing to plump it up.

You roll over, in all honesty feeling too tired to fuck him anyway, but then he's spooning you, his warm, wiry body pressing against your back, plump lips sucking on the nape of your neck, and a hard cock pulsing against the top of your ass.

You nudge him away gently with an elbow, turning over onto your back. He smooths a hand across your chest, his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes heavy with lust. You stare at him.

_We doing this, then, dickhead?_

He gives the slightest of nods, and you arch your back, wincing at the old ache from a slipped disc. You tell him to get off you, but he's shaking his head, wriggling down the length of your body, and then you feel his tongue lick a long stripe up the inside of your thigh, swiping a path across your balls and to the tip of your dick. You give a grunt of approval and your calf muscles flex as he takes you in, wrapping his mouth around your erection, hot and slippery, sucking lightly and then releasing you with a pop.

You close your eyes, telling yourself that you'll grip his shoulders in a moment, pull him upwards on top of you, kiss him hard, and good, and long. You'll roll him over onto his back, part his legs, press slick fingers inside of him and then grip his hips, and _push_ , and...

You tell yourself you'll do all that, but you don't. So you keep your eyes shut, pressing your head harder back into the pillow as he begins exploring you with his tongue once more. His saliva is still cooling on your cock from before, and if there wasn't sweat prickling at the small of your back you might even shiver, but then there's the smacking noise of lips and you give an audible gasp, your body jolting upwards in shock as his tongue flicks at your hole, daring to poke its way inside. 

And it's wet. Oh God, it's wet. And it's dirty and this isn't you, this isn't you and _him_ , but it's... it's... _oh fuck_.

You grip onto the sheets, and if you opened your eyes you know your knuckles would be white.

_What are you doing_ you pant, but the only answer you get is his hot breath against your entrance as he presses in deeper. You can feel your hard-on against the flat of your stomach, and it's leaking and heavy. You're pretty sure you've never been this hard in all your fucking life, and you're about to take yourself into your hand, when his edges its way up your body, batting your arm away and gripping onto your dick. He jerks you once, twice, and thick ropes of come spurt onto his fingers and your belly.

You want to tell him _Now I know why. I know why you beg me for it. I know why you make the noises you do_ , but your body feels like it's liquefying, seeping into the mattress, and you can't even form the words. 

He crawls back upwards, his head on your chest and two fingers sliding their way into your mouth. You catch them between your teeth, but give their tips the briefest of licks, answering an unspoken question.

_Not now but soon_ you promise.


End file.
